Soulmate by Potion
by Bliss in the Other
Summary: 4th year Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been dared by the twins to slip Snape a love potion. When they do, it's just 7th year Norah's luck that she has to be serving detention when it kicks in. Mature content, swearing, blah, blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate by Potion

Characters --- Norah Chase & Severus Snape

Warning --- Contains a lot of mature content, swearing, violence, blah, blah, blah. Why else would you read this?

Chapter 1---

Harry sat wedged between Ron and Hermione, watching intently as George do his dare and kissed his twin. He couldn't help but notice that they hesitated before pulling back. The small group burst out laughing.

"Okay, pay back!" George took a big gulp of fire whiskey. "You three need to have a difficult one! Okay, hmmmmmmmmm, let-me-think." His twin leaned over and whispered into his ear. A wide grin spread across both identical faces. Harry internally cringed. "We propose a long term challenge. You three are going to slip our dearly beloved Snape-y-poo a love potion. We are going to watch what happens."

Norah Chase fired down to the dungeon, her feet working to burn away her anger. Her best friend Spencer Brently was running around, darting back and forth to get rid of her own energy before facing their furious potions professor. Norah looked like the classic rebel. Dark, red-brown hair down and wild, eyes a flaming golden hazel, body moving with strength and energy. Her friend on the other hand was the perfect flower-child. Very tall, very thin, with platinum blond hair streaked with sky blue and bright green eyes. She twirled, dancing to her own music.

Norah and Spencer came to the door to the potions class room straightening themselves up before entering. The raven hared teacher was sitting at his desk, marking questions wrong right and left. Norah cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Miss Chase, Miss Brently. You two will be cleaning the cupboards over there. Well, get to it." He looked back down to the paper, marking off another question and writing '_Fail_' at the top. Norah hoped it wasn't hers.

They both set about working, silence ringing through the room. Norah constantly looked over her shoulder at the professor, startled each time to find he was watching her. Not Spencer who was, by far, more developed, but Norah. After an hour of work, both Norah and Spencer had both run out of cleaner for the cupboards.

"Professor, what do you want us to do now? We're out of cleaner." Spencer stood tall, looking the older man directly in the face.

"Well, you aren't done are you? Go to Mr. Filch and ask for some." Spencer lost some of her cool and made a pleading look at Norah, who replied by nodding towards the professor, obviously meaning 'You want _Snape_ more?'

After Spencer had left Norah stood uncomfortably, trying to ignore the looks her least favorite professor kept giving her. She failed.

"What are you staring at?" She turned sharply, giving her professor a cold glare as she spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss Chase, what do you infer by that statement?" He stood. At standing height he towered over her. His long arms were crossed across his chest making his broad shoulders stick out impressively.

"I'm inferring that you keep looking at me, and it's getting on my nerves."

"I was doing nothing of the sort Miss Chase. As your professor, you will treat me with respect." Norah came up to Snape looking him straight in the eyes. She failed to notice his dangerous shift in posture.

"Bite me." And he did. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her bare neck to his mouth. Norah went limp, her body refusing to obey her. Snape moved his mouth around to the other side of her neck and sucked softly. She regained control and began to struggle in his grip. Imediately he let go and looked down at his hands confused.

Norah regained her balance and ran from the room. Half way up the stairs from the dungeon she ran into Spencer.

"Spence, don't go back. He– He _bit_ me!" She touched the spot where Snape's teeth had sunk into her skin. Pulling her fingers back she saw smears of blood. She looked back at Spencer who had a furious expression. She wrapped her long arms around Norah.

"I'll protect you Norah. He won't touch you again."

---

The next day both Spencer and Norah were unusually quiet, going through classes without paying attention to teachers or lessons.

"Miss Chase and Miss Brently, will you kindly pay attention. We'll discuss your behavior after class." Snape's words sunk through Norah. She looked helplessly at Spencer, who was looking helplessly back. Both waited after the rest of the students had been dismissed. They walked to the front of the room where their teacher sat, hands folded on the desk. Spencer exploded.

"You fucking bastard! Why the hell did you do that? God, I knew you were lonely, but I didn't think you were such a perv-" Snape shot from his chair.

"Miss Brently, please, let me speak. I am very sorry for what happened yesterday, Miss Chase. I do not know what came over me when I did that. It won't happen again." Norah reached a hand up to touch the bruise and teeth marks she had covered with her hair. Snape followed her hand and looked away when he saw the damage that he had left.

"Okay, professor. As long as you don't do something like this again, I won't tell anyone."

"But, Norah! He _bit_ you! You have to tell someone. It's sexual harassment and he'll probably do it again. I don't want to see you get mixed up in something like this. And what about your sisters, they are going to see _that_." Spencer gestured towards the wound on Norah's neck.

"Spence, it'll be okay. I trust him. And I can hide the marks. Mary and Lisa don't have to know." Defeated, Spencer looked back at Snape.

"You better not touch her again, you hear me?" Spencer was a tough girl, no matter how delicate she looked.

"I won't, Miss Brently. I promise you that." Both girls turned and left the room.

---

Three days went by when Snape truly kept his word. He never touched Norah, reverting back to how things used to have been. The bruises and marks left from his bite had almost completely disappeared.

Norah had become her old self again and walked happily down to the potions classroom with Spencer. They even smiled as they entered the class. Snape sat at his desk in the front of the room, grading papers as he waited for the lesson to fill. Once the class had started Snape lost no time in beginning the instructions for the potion that they would be brewing.

Norah and Spencer were seated next to the worst potion brewer in that class. She watched as if in slow motion as he added too many porcupine quills into his cauldron and the silvery liquid began to bubble and smoke. Just before the boiling potion exploded, someone's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her away.

The potion covered her from head to toe, soaking through her clothes and making her shudder violently. Distantly she could hear a voice shouting something at the other students, before she was lifted up in strong arms and passed out.

---

Norah sat up, suddenly awake. She looked around the dark hospital wing, taking in the beds full of her classmates. Some of them were wearing slings on their arms or bandages over part of their faces. Looking down at herself she saw that she was relatively unharmed. There were a few bruises and a bandage wrapped around her forearm.

"Miss Chase? How are you feeling?" Norah looked up at her potions professor.

"Why did you pull _me_ away, professor? All these other kids are more injured than I am."

"You would have taken most of the explosion if I hadn't pulled you away." He looked at anything but Norah. She brushed his arm, forcing his gaze back to her.

"But that's not why you did it, professor. It's the same reason that you did this," she whispered as she touched the scar his teeth had left. Sighing the older man conjured up a chair and collapsed onto it.

"I just can't understand what's going on." Norah looked at him, an idea suddenly rising to the front of her mind.

"You're the potions professor. Honestly, you of all people would have suspected poison." He looked shocked, which made Norah giggle.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought about it. Now that you mention it that makes sense. It would explain…things." Norah didn't want to think too much about what those things were.

"Do you have anything that would counteract it?" He rubbed his hands together before pressing them to his temples.

"No. There are antidotes that can undo simple love potions but any cheap potion that most students would use would have worn off by now. Things get complicated if it's a more powerful potion." He put his elbows up on the bed, pulling himself closer to Norah.

"By complicated you mean?" Norah ran a hand through her hair to bring it out of Snape's reach.

"It means that I have to test every antidote and potion and I have to have you with me." Norah stiffened and looked at him sharply.

"Why do you need to have me there? Well I know you want me there, but _need_?"

"Yes, need. I wouldn't force you to do something like that. Some of the antidotes only work if we both drink them, others I need to be able to see you to be effective, some are so dangerous that I need someone there in case something goes wrong." Norah closed her eyes thinking. Could Snape really stop himself of they were alone night after night? She didn't really think so, but was ending this whole ordeal worth it?

"Why can't we just wait until the potion wears off?"

"Because some love potions don't. And someone could still be poisoning me. This is such a terrible mess!" He continued to rub his temples and sighed. Making a risky move Norah put her hand on the back of her professor's head. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and adopting a peaceful look that Norah had never seen on his face before. She almost wished that she could do that to a man without the assistance of potions.

"We're both good with puzzles. We can solve this." Snape took her hand gently and lifted it from his head.

"I know." He left the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ---

A/N--- Okay, I promise that the chapters will get longer. I'm just trying to move through time until I can get to the good scenes I have planned.

Norah stood awkwardly in front of the potions classroom. She clutched at her gothic sock-monkey. Finally a tap came on her shoulder and she looked at professor Snape.

"What's with the doll?" He said as he unlocked the door. On his arm hung a bag, from the looks of which was filled with potions ingredients.

"His name is Abigail."

"You have a gothic monkey doll that's a boy named Abigail. _Why_?" He was smiling at her, undoing his cynical tone.

"When I was five all I wanted was a girl Doberman to name Abigail. My dad wasn't a big fan of dogs and he had a twisted sense of humor, so he gave me a goth sock-monkey. He'd said it was a boy, so just to spite him I named him Abigail. He's gay."

"Of course. Forgive me, but that is truly adorable." Norah squeezed Abby close to her face to cover her smile. She followed Snape into the empty classroom, where she perched on top of his desk as he pulled out his cauldron.

"You went to buy those in Hogsmeade?" She pulled her knees up and sat cross-legged watching as Snape unloaded ingredients onto the counter.

"Yes, why?"

"My mom owns that store. My sisters and I live there over the summer." He looked over at her surprised.

"Technically that means that I've been in your house." She reached out and punched his arm.

"God, you perv. What kind of potion did they slip you?" She giggled as she spoke. Snape walked over to one of the large bookshelves and selected a hideous pink volume that smelled remotely of perfume.

"I'm guessing that it's something in here. We'll just have to work through this until we find out which it is. I'm just going to start with the first." He opened to the first page and scanned the ingredients list. When he had decided what he needed, Norah turned the book to face her.

"Convoitise Infinie. That translates to infinite lust." Norah looked up when she realized the potions intent.

"You speak French?"

"That's what you're thinking about? Me speaking _French_? I'm a lot more concerned about the fact that if it really is this potion, you want to fuck me until I die."

"Obviously, I haven't."

"But what's to say you won't? Why did I agree to this? I'm alone with you and you probably want to screw me senseless." In a moment Snape was in front of her, his hands on either side of her. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes, I want to have sex with you. And yes, I love you. Potion induced or not it is something that we have to deal with. But you have to know that I won't harm you." He was so tall that the proof of how much he wanted her brushed against her knee. Norah's eyes got even wider and Snape looked away, backing up. "Sorry, Miss Chase."

"Norah. Call me Norah. We're in this together." Snape looked at her again and she took him in. His broad shoulders that stuck out when he crossed his arms. His long arms, thin waist, long legs. She looked down at Abby. When she looked up again Snape had gone back to brewing.

After an hour or so of silence, brewing, and homework Snape was finished with his potion.

"Norah, you need drink this one." Norah looked up at him from a transfiguration essay.

"Any gruesome or sexual side affects I should know about?" She stood and walked over to the potion. "Mmmmmmmmm…that stuff smells delicious."

"Gruesome no. Sexual-"

"If I wake up in your bed, I'll sick Spencer on you." He got a sour look on his face. "What, you don't like Spence?"

"No, I'm fine with Miss Brently, though I don't appreciate her lonely comment. Am I so really so terrible that you would be so completely opposed to me?" She studied him again, thinking about her answer.

"No, but I'm only interested in relationships that are real. It's the same reason I don't date anyone my age. Guys that _only_ think with their dicks are really annoying." Snape looked away and stopped portioning out the potion.

"I must agree, but at that age, they can't really help it. I guess that all the potions they've been passing to each other don't help."

"Somehow, I find it hard to believe that you were like that, professor." He chuckled and resumed pouring out the potion.

"Of course I was like that. Not as bad as some, but yes I was normal in that sense when I was seventeen. And I already told you I want to fuck you know too."

"I don't think I've heard you swear before. And anyway, you're being drugged."

"Well, maybe I won't be after this. Bottoms up." They both downed the drink in one gulp. Slowly a warm sensation spread over Norah. She turned to look at Snape and before she knew what she was doing, she had jumped on him and pressed her mouth to his. And he kissed her back. He raked his hands along her back before leaning them both down onto the desk. Norah slid her hands through his robes, seeking skin. Suddenly he pulled back making Norah come up too.

"G-Go," he gulped in breaths, his chest shuddering with desire. "Get out now!" He yelled at her. Confused and with tears now streaming down her face she ran from the room. Not remembering how, she ended up in her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed, trying to recover from what had happened. Exhausted she fell asleep.

---

When she woke the next day, her first thought was of Abby. She had left her only tie to her father with a man that she had almost slept with, and now she wanted it back. She looked around for Spencer and found her still asleep in her bed.

"Spence!" Norah hissed, before throwing a pillow at her best friends head.

"Shit! What is it, sweetie? The old git rape you?" Still half asleep Spencer turned over to face Norah.

"No! It was worse than that. We both had to take an antidote to this potion and it made us want to fuck each other."

"I thought he already wanted to fuck you?"

"He did- does- whatever, but it made him loose control for a few seconds and we were making out on his desk. And all that was after I had felt his boner. God, Spence! What kind of shit did someone put me in?" Spencer had become completely conscious upon hearing the rest of Norah's predicament and came over to sit by her.

"Do you want me to rip his balls off?" Norah felt Spencer's arm slide around her shoulders.

"No, Spence that's not the problem. He successfully fought two potions, when I couldn't fight off one. He told me to leave."

"Oh, sweetie, when we find who did this I'll kill them. Let's get you cleaned up."

---

She knocked on the door, almost too quietly and listened. From behind the door came the sounds of movement. Hurried, clumsy footsteps came to the door and it swung open. A shocked and disheveled Severus Snape stood in the door way, his hair falling out of its ribbon and over his shoulders and face. He wore no robes, only a white button down shirt and jeans. Norah couldn't help herself.

"You own a pair of jeans?" He looked down at himself, before smiling back up at her and pulling her inside.

"You came." He leaned back against the door, looking her over.

"It wasn't your fault. I already said that we're in this together. And I left Abby here." Snape smiled and walked to Norah. Putting his hand on the back of her head, he brought his lips down gently on her forehead. "Professor…"

"You can't understand what it feels like for me, Norah. And to you, I'm Severus."

A/N --- Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3---

A/N--- Okay this is a couple weeks later so they're cool again. Peace & love, my ducklings!

Norah sat on Severus's desk talking animatedly.

"And that's how I got this scar." She pointed to a scar that ran along the base of her jaw.

"I thought that most people tried to cover up scars." Severus continued to stir the potion.

"Yeah, they do, but I could never do that. I like scars. They each tell a story and stories make up who we are. Covering them up to me is like covering up who you are. I feel the same way about tattoos." She stretched her legs over the side of the desk.

"You like tattoos and scars?" Severus sniffed at the potion, before pouring some into a glass and drinking it. He shook his head, and then started cleaning up.

"Yeah, I love them. Here, how about you show me your scars and tattoos and I'll show you mine?" Leaving the cauldron Severus came back over to where Norah was sitting.

"Well, you would have found out eventually." He began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it away from his skin. When it was completely off he held his left arm out to Norah. Her mouth fell open.

"You were a Deatheater?" He nodded, bringing his arm back down. Norah pulled her eyes from his arm, and looked over the rest of his bare chest. He was covered in more scars than she cared to count, each scarier than the next. She thought he was beautiful. A strong desire to feel those scars swept over her, but she held it down. She began to unbutton her own blouse, catching as she did, that Severus's eyes followed her hands to her chest.

"I'm wearing a tank-top under this, genius." He took a step closer helping her pull the shirt from her shoulders. She had learned to allow him certain liberties to keep him from doing anything drastic.

Once the material was away, he looked her over. She noticed with a smile how his eyes stopped on her formidable chest. Seeing that she had noticed he looked back at her arms which were covered in a few scars of their own. Slowly he reached out and traced over a long scar on her shoulder. Her arm tingled with his light touch. Her hands, moving of their own accord, reached out to his smooth chest, stopping millimeters away. She looked up at him, asking a question with her eyes.

"Of course you can," he replied aloud. Ever so lightly she brushed her fingers against his chest. She trailed a very long scar that reached from his ribcage down to almost the top of his pants. Above her, Severus took in air sharply and gripped her shoulders.

"You can hold me Severus, I'm fine with that." Before the words were completely out of her mouth he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her against him. He leaned back against the desk, the new position putting her slightly between his legs. She could feel him harden further through his dark pants. He slid his hands up her back and through her straight hair. She experimentally ran her hands up his strong chest, drawing a deep growl from his throat. Without looking she continued to move her hands up over his shoulders and over his neck, until they came to his hair. Norah threaded her fingers through it massaging his head at the same time.

"If you don't stop I don't think I'll be able to control myself," Severus whispered huskily into her ear. Norah pulled her hands down and stepped out of his embrace.

---

Norah waited in front of the potions classroom, this time for an actual potions class. As with most classes it was the Ravenclaws with the Hufflepuffs. She and Spencer stood with their backs against the wall at the front of the line. At the back of the line she spotted her two least favorite girls in the school, Thea Child and Amy Moreau.

The sound of the door opening forced her eyes from Thea and Amy. Severus grimaced at her as she walked in, forcing her to hold back a smile. She took her seat in the back of the class waiting for it to begin. She worked quietly as always until snickering came from a few rows in front of her. She looked up and watched as the giggling pair of girls passed a folded piece of paper back to the next row. Looking around the classroom, she saw two more pieces of paper being passed around. She looked at Severus, who was surprisingly unaware. A sharp intake of breath next to her told her that the paper had come to Spencer. She looked over her friends shoulder as Spencer unfolded the paper.

What was written on it made Norah's blood run cold. It was a crudely drawn cartoon of Severus with his hands down his pants. Of course being drawn with magic the picture moved. The cartoon Severus was moaning and screaming, the words popping out from his mouth and running off the edge of the paper. As the cartoon reached a climax he screamed a name. Norah's name.

---

After the class, students started to head off in all different directions. Slowly Norah and Spencer moved off trying to ignore the giggles and glances being thrown at them.

"Hey Nor-rah!" Norah stopped and whipped around to face Amy.

"Can I help you?" She looked down at the tiny Amy coldly. She really hated the girl.

"Yeah, of course you can. We want to know what it's like to _screw_ your professor." Thea came up beside Amy standing even taller than Spencer.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not fucking Snape. That's just disgusting." Thea looked down at Norah condescendingly. Norah's flame of anger would have scared away any smarter person.

"But everyone notices his boner when the greasy son of a bitch looks at you." Norah tensed, readying for what her anger wanted her to do.

"And that's my fault?" She loosened her grip around her bag, preparing to drop it.

"You're just a little whore aren't you?" Norah dropped her bag and slapped the larger girl across the face. Anticipating a response she readied herself and when Thea tried to hit her back, Norah easily dodged it. Grabbing the other brunettes arm Norah pulled down and brought her knee to the other girl's stomach. So focused on Thea, she forgot to notice Amy coming around to her back. The tiny girl grabbed hold of Norah's hair and pulled down hard.

Norah yelled loudly and grabbed a hold higher on her hair. She turned and kicked hard into the other girl's chest. Thea, who had regained the ability to think, whipped her leg under Norah and she fell to the ground. She rolled over and pushed herself up onto her knees watching as both Thea and Amy prepared to move. Thea came for her from the front, Amy from the side. She successfully pushed away Amy but in doing so ended up under Thea. A hard punch landed squarely on her cheek. She tried hard to push away the tall girl, but failed and decided to try to just block the blows. She covered her face with her arms and turned her head to the side. She caught site of Spencer dealing with Amy.

"Miss Child, get off of Miss Chase, _now_! Miss Brently, you too." The weight sitting on top of Norah was lifted and she looked around at Severus. "Get up, you two. All of you come with me." He waited until both Norah and Amy were both standing before he turned and stormed away. Spencer walked side by side with her best friend all the way up to the headmaster's office.

After the story had been retold and both professors had seen the cartoon of Severus that Amy had drawn the four girls looked at the ground ashamed.

"I see. You each will serve a week of detention with your heads of house. You are dismissed. Professor Snape, I would like a word with you."

---

Norah was getting less and less sleep between her advanced homework, detentions, and sessions with Severus. She made her way sleepily down to the potions classroom, walking uneasily and barely avoiding walls. As she came to the door she pulled it open not waiting for him to invite her in as she had every time she had come before. Severus jumped out of his seat at her stormy entry.

"Something on your mind?" He walked over to Norah, standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She wrapped her arms around his and smothered herself into his chest.

"I've had less than ten hours of sleep this week; please tell me we have a good potion tonight." He pulled her over to the table where he had already started brewing.

"Depends on what you mean by good. Good as in not difficult side effects, or you don't have to drink it, or it might be the potion and we'll be done with this." Norah collapsed into a chair next to the table, signing and trying to loosen her sore muscles.

"Is it any of them, Severus?" He looked at the softly smoking cauldron and the deep red liquid inside it.

"I don't think so, but we have to try. This potion won't be done for another half hour and I need some of your hair to do it. But there's a big problem. Do you remember the first potion we did together? Convoitise Infinie?" Norah nodded, her eyes on Severus. "This one is about a hundred times more powerful. Literally if I see you, I physically won't be able to stop myself. If I see you in the twenty-four hours after I take this, I will rape you." Norah, now fully awake stood and looked him straight in the face.

"What do you want me to do? How am I supposed to not see you at all for a day?"

"I've already taken care of it. Dumbledore knows what's going on and he's willing to keep you in his office until the effects wear off." Norah stood, and walked over to him, thinking about what it would be like not to see Severus for an entire day now that she was so accustomed to him. She wrapped her arms around him again and he brought his chin to her head. "I don't want to hurt you, Norah."

"We're in this together, Severus."

---

Norah was bored out of her mind. She had spent the entire day in Dumbledore's office and had spoken to no one. She had no idea what was going on in the rest of the school, only hoping that things had gone relatively untouched. She hoped that Severus was alright.

"Norah!" She fell out of her chair at the sound of his voice.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" She got up and backed away from him even further. He looked like he was in pain, which Norah didn't doubt when she saw how tight his pants must have been.

"Norah, I can't take it anymore. I need to be with you. I need to be _in_ you." He moved to her, wrapping his arms around her hips and leaning her back into the chair.

"Professor, please!"

"I have to do this. I can't stop myself." Terrified she tried to look away and saw that his hands were shaking. Looking back at his face showed her that tears were slowly leaking from his eyes. Severus pushed his lips to hers and, despite the fact that she knew he was fighting this, she bit down hard. Blood filled her mouth and she tried to spit it out managing to cover both herself and Severus with the splatter.

"Just because you can't stop yourself, doesn't I'm not going to fight." She tried to move from the chair but Severus came at her again, this time cupping a breast and biting down once again on her neck on top of the previous scar.

"I'll make this as painless as possible, just don't move. _Please_, Norah. I only want this if you want it." Norah didn't know how she felt about that, as Severus continued to suck and lick around her neck. And the bulge in his pants rubbed against her inner thigh. She whimpered into his mouth when he claimed it again, but did as he said and didn't move. He pulled back and removed his robes and then his shirt, hands shaking the entire time. When he came back he pulled her hand to his chest and leaned in close to her ear. "I'm so sorry, Norah."

The door exploded open and in came Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. A blue stream of light exploded from the end of Dumbledore's wand and Severus was flown back against one of the many book shelves. Madame Pomfrey hurried over to Norah, while Dumbledore went over to Severus. Norah pushed out of the chair, through the medi-witch and over to Severus. He lay still, thankfully unconscious.

---

Norah sat in the hospital wing at three in the morning waiting for Severus to wake up. When he finally stirred she leaned forward, putting her hand on his arm.

"Professor?"

"_Severus_."

"Thank, God." She jumped up and hugged him tightly until she heard his breath come short. She detached herself from him, but held tightly to his hand.

"I'm sorry Norah. I didn't want to put you through that, but it was…_painful_, not being with you. I'm just glad that they came in before I got any farther." She leaned forward again and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay, Severus."

A/N--- Oh, good God, that took forever. I was really stretched for writing time. Well, not really, but I had killer writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4---

Last one people! Stay with me. It's pretty short.

---

Norah was shaking with pent up energy. She had to be moving, sitting down doing nothing was getting to her. She looked over at Severus and watched his hands move delicately with a knife.

"Sev, can we duel? I want to see what it's like." He looked at her quizzically.

"You want to _duel_ with me?"

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun." Severus began to move the desks and table away from the center of the room. When they were all cleared away, both stood in the center of the room and saluted each other. They turned and walked back to opposite ends of the clearing. Norah had barely turned around before Severus threw a spell at her. She cast a shielding charm so powerful it sent the spell back at Severus. She dodged his next spell and sent a jelly legs jinx his way, which he barely dodged. He sent and unidentifiable hex at her and she did a back flip to avoid it. When she came back down she cried "Expelliarmus!" and it hit Severus square in the chest. He flew backwards and slammed against the wall behind him. When he didn't move she rushed over to him.

As Norah leaned over him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was straddling his waist.

"Je vais maintenant vous embrasser." Norah didn't have time to translate his words before Severus pulled her mouth down to his and threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. When he pulled back, Norah collapsed down onto his chest, Severus's arms around her rear and upper back.

"Severus, is it wrong that I wish this wasn't because of a potion?"

"Right and wrong are just matters of perspective. I wish it wasn't a potion t–"

"What?" Norah looked at Severus curiously, not used to him breaking off in the middle of a sentence.

"I know what potion it is. Well, what potion it _was_." He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her again.

"Do I get to know?"

"It's called Soulmate. It's intent is to make the person who is poisoned fall in love with someone that would be perfect for them. The potion wears off after a month, when hopefully the one who was poisoned has really fallen in love with the person the potion made them love."

"But it's been two months."

"Exactly. The potion worked. Norah, I _love_ you." He smiled up at her as she sat there shocked and silent. Relatively.

"You l-_love_ me?" Severus nodded. Norah put her hands on both sides of his face, making her decision. "I love you, too." She leaned down and kissed Severus.

---

A/N Yeah, I know that this is short and pretty crappy, I just got bored with what I was doing. The End.


End file.
